


Spike Gets A Harem

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Het and Slash, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One big orgy of fun.  The--at the time--long anticipated orgy between Spike, Willow,<br/>Buffy and Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike Gets A Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published October 1-4, 1998 in four chapters. Some time in the middle I got flamed (can't remember what for) and the author's note got whiny. Hopefully, I've matured since, though it seems Willow got spanked again because I was depressed. After this are a few more smutty fics and then we get back to the big angst.

Her hand clasped tightly in Buffy's, Willow eagerly knocked on the motel room door. Spike had called her ten minutes before to tell her he had gotten them a room. Buffy had been with her doing homework and they had quickly called Cordelia then snuck out of Willow's house.

The door opened to reveal Spike wearing only a pair of black jeans. He gave Willow a hungry look and pulled her into his arms.

As they kissed, Buffy squeezed past them into the dingy room. "Nice to see you, too, Spike." Taking off her jacket, she sat down on the bed to pull her boots off.

Grinning lustily, Willow pulled back from Spike and almost skipped into the room. Before he could close the door, a screech of tires heralded the arrival of Cordelia.

Breathless, the cheerleader jumped out of her car and dashed into the room.

"That must be a land speed record, Cordy," Buffy said.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed and she dropped her oversized purse on the bed.

Spike closed the door and took a seat in the one easy chair. The girls looked at each other, then, one by one, they looked at him. He grinned and made a 'proceed' hand gesture.

Shrugging, Willow pulled her t-shirt over her head and shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her in a pair of white lace panties.

"Umm, very nice, Willow," Cordelia murmured, circling the redhead. She stopped in front of Willow. "Undress me."

"Pushy much, Cordy?" Buffy asked from where she lounged on the bed.

Cordelia shot her a look, then returned her attention to Willow. Smiling, Willow began to unbutton the other girl's blouse, then pulled it down her arms. She gasped at the sight of a black leather bra that had holes in the cups. Cordelia's nipples were dark pink and hard, protruding through the holes.

"I thought a new outfit was in order."

Mute, Willow nodded and dropped the blouse. Kneeling, she unfastened Cordelia's skirt and pulled it down, helping her step out of it. She was wearing matching, crotchless panties along with black stilettos.

"Wow," was all Buffy could say. Glancing at Spike, she saw a look of interest in his eyes, although his face betrayed no emotion. Buffy leaned back against the headboard and waited for Cordelia and Willow's next move. They were very comfortable with each other. It looked like the time in the Library wasn't their only get together.

"Last weekend, you upset my boyfriend. We decided to take a time out to think about our relationship. My hand's been so busy it's about to fall off. It's your fault, Willow."

Willow nodded, her eyes shining as lust flared in her.

"It's in my purse," Cordelia continued.

Jumping to her feet, Willow grabbed the bag and pulled the switch out. She was unable to contain a moan of anticipation. With a shaking hand she gave it to Cordelia, who sent it whistling through the air.

"Um, Cordy," Buffy began.

"Buffy, unless you want it too, shut up."

Wisely, Buffy shut up and began to unbutton her shirt, slowly stripping as she watched her two friends.

"Take off your panties, Willow."

Willow obeyed, then clasped her hands together in front of her stomach, waiting.

"Last weekend, when I was miserable, how many times did Spike make you come?"

"I don't know," Willow answered.

"Seven," Spike supplied.

"Seven," Cordelia said, rolling the word on her tongue. "I made do with one miserable self-induced orgasm." She pointed to the straight-backed chair pushed under the desk. "I think 14, two for each come. Move that and assume the position. I want your ass facing Spike so he can watch."

By the time Willow had the chair moved and was bent over, her palms flat on the fake leather seat, her pussy was soaked.

Cordelia walked towards Willow and found a naked Buffy waiting for her. Buffy grinned. "Want me to suck you off while you beat the shit out of Will?"

Smiling, Cordelia nodded. As she took position next to Willow, Buffy dropped to her knees and began to kiss the cheerleader's thighs, then slipped her tongue between the leather folds of the panties.

At the touch of a tongue on her throbbing clit, Cordelia brought the switch smacking across Willow's ass.

Shrieking, Willow jerked in pain and dug her fingers into the chair.

Buffy began to lick Cordelia's labia, her fingers spreading the panties open wider. Her own pussy began to throb in desire.

Teeth scraped across her sensitive clit and Cordelia whipped the switch down again across Willow's upper thighs.

Dancing on her toes, Willow whimpered in pain and bit her lip.

Another blow fell, making a lovely red stripe across the middle of her ass and Willow just moaned, hanging on to the chair as the pain rolled through her. Moisture began to leak down her legs and she squirmed.

Buffy licked up the wet valley and clamped her mouth over Cordelia's clit, sucking hungrily.

Tremors began to go through Cordelia and she hit Willow again, across her back, making her cry out and shake. Tears began to flow down Willow's cheeks from the pain.

Four more lashes. Willow was sobbing, her pussy aching to be filled, her clit on fire, pain roaring through her ass. Cordelia was whimpering and thrusting against Buffy's busy mouth. Buffy's hand was between her own thighs, fingering her pulsing clit.

As she beat Willow again, the cheerleader came, moaning and shuddering against Buffy's mouth. The Slayer licked and sucked, her own lust swelling out of control.

Forcing herself to stay upright by gripping the back of the chair, Cordelia regained her control. Breathing hard, she smacked Willow hard across the roundest part of her ass, making her whimper.

Buffy fell back and raised her knees, both hands now busy between her spread legs. As she gazed at the ugly bruises and red stripes on Willow's butt, the Slayer plunged three fingers into her sopping pussy and pinched her clit.

"Oh dear," Cordelia panted. "I've lost track..."

"Ten," Willow yelled. "That was ten."

"Four more. Hmmm." An evil look crossed the cheerleader's face and she tapped the switch on Willow's shoulder. "Stand up."

Slowly Willow released the chair, her whole body trembling from pain and lust. Grabbing her arm, Cordelia pushed her against the wall a few feet from Spike. Willow hissed as her sore butt flattened against the cool wall.

"Four more," Cordelia repeated. Raising the switch, she smiled at the look of anticipation in Willow's eyes, then brought it slashing across the redhead's thighs.

Willow nearly collapsed as the pressure between her legs became nearly unbearable. Shivering in reaction to the pain, she forced herself to stay upright.

"Ooh, lovely stripe. Matches your cunt hair."

On the floor, Buffy squirmed around to get a better view, just in time to see Cordelia hit Willow across the stomach. Willow moaned and shook but didn't try to cover herself.

As Willow gasped for breath, Cordelia hit her again across the thighs, a stinging smack that sent new tears flooding down the girl's cheeks. Her legs twitched and her breasts shook at the pain.

"One more, Willow. Stand still," the cheerleader ordered.

Sobbing, Willow brought her body under control and held her breath. Her eyes fixed on the switch as Cordelia brought it up. Its destination came as a shock to everyone.

It slammed across Willow's breasts and she screamed, then collapsed into a sobbing, throbbing puddle.

Buffy yelled and plunged her fingers faster into her grasping pussy as the sight of her best friend's tits being beaten made her come.

Dropping the switch, Cordelia turned to look at Spike. He was watching with interest, but didn't seem too perturbed at the fact that she had just marred his lover.

Buffy staggered to her feet and collapsed on the bed, panting from her release. "Should have known you'd be a dom, Cordy."

"It's the bitch in me," Cordelia replied with a grin, tossing the switch on the dresser and crossing the room to the bed. Kicking off her shoes, she lay next to Buffy and slid her arms around the Slayer's waist.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their hot, sweaty bodies pressed together and their legs entangled.

"Um, what about Willow?" Buffy asked.

Glancing over her shoulder, Cordelia saw that Willow was now on her knees, her entire body shaking. "Oh, I think I need to come again before Willow gets any." She raised her voice. "Willow, sit on the chair and watch."

"Yes, mistress," Willow murmured. As she gingerly sat on the chair, her pussy throbbed and she squirmed.

"And don't come," Cordelia added sharply, before lowering her mouth to Buffy's breasts.

"Yes, mistress." Willow smiled to herself as she watched her two friends making love. As the tension inside her pussy continued to grow, she knew that once she was allowed release, all the pain would be worth it.

Under her lashes, she glanced at Spike and saw him watching Buffy and Cordelia. Although his face was calm, she could see his cock thrusting against the fly of his jeans.

A shiver of anticipation went through her and she licked her dry lips.

Buffy's hands found the clasp of Cordelia's bra and she unhooked it, then pulled it away from her body. Rolling the cheerleader onto her back, Buffy moved her mouth over her glistening body, down to her large breasts. As Cordelia moaned in pleasure, the Slayer began to suck on her tender nipples.

Buffy hands moved lower and began to pull the sides of the leather panties down. Sliding one hand down the front, she found Cordelia's wet pussy and thrust two fingers inside her vaginal entrance.

Cordelia arched and whimpered, bucking against Buffy's hand. "So long," she groaned.

Twirling her tongue around one pert nipple, the Slayer thrust two more fingers inside, stretching the cheerleader's sensitive flesh. As her fingers pistoned in and out, Buffy began to rub Cordelia's clit with her thumb.

"Oh God..." Cordelia cried, squirming against Buffy's hand. Her hands dug into the bedding and she arched her back off the bed as she came with a long, drawn out whimper of pleasure.

As fresh moisture coated her fingers, Buffy slowed the movement of her hand, letting the panting cheerleader down easy.

Willow watched, her eyes glazed with lust, her pussy throbbing with need. She had tucked her hands under her thighs, knowing she didn't have much will power to keep them out of her pussy. As Cordelia came again, Willow began to squirm and pant lightly.

Pulling her hand free and sitting up, Buffy wriggled Cordelia out of her panties and tossed them aside.

Slowly pushing her relaxed body up into a slumped position, Cordelia glanced over at Willow and smirked. "Do you want to come, Willow?"

"Yes."

"Use your fingers."

Eagerly, Willow slid down in the chair, spreading her legs and bracing her feet on the floor. Carefully she began to touch her sore, hungry clit, and hissed at the painful itch between her legs. Flinging her head back and closing her eyes, she twisted her clit and yelled as her body spasmed in release. Bouncing her sore bottom on the chair, she plunged her fingers into her pussy and dragged out her orgasm.

As Willow slumped, panting and trembling, Cordelia spoke again. "Now, get your ass over and make Buffy come."

Staggering from the chair, Willow managed to walk the few steps to the bed and sank down onto the bed at Buffy's feet. Grinning, the Slayer spread her legs and bent her knees.

Stretching out on her stomach, Willow began to lick Buffy's thighs, her tongue moving ever closer to the wet cleft.

"Umm, Will..." Buffy moaned.

Using her fingers to part the puffy lips, Willow slipped her tongue between them and began to lap up the Slayer's juices.

Cordelia leaned down and passionately kissed Buffy as her hand cupped one of the Slayer's trembling breasts, rubbing her thumb over the hard nipple.

At the touch of Willow's tongue on Buffy's clit, it began to swell and Buffy's hips began to rise. The redhead began to suck her bestfriend's clit, nibbling it into full erection.

Moving her mouth down to Buffy's throat, Cordelia licked and sucked at the pulse points. The Slayer began to whimper and thrust against Willow's mouth.

As she sucked, Willow slipped a finger through Buffy's wetness, then wormed it into her ass.

Yelling in pleasure, Buffy climaxed, shuddering against Willow's mouth.

As Buffy collapsed from her release, Willow rose onto her knees, trembling as her own desire was renewed. Cordelia continued to play with Buffy's breasts as the Slayer panted, her eyes flashing wildly around the room.

Glancing over her shoulder, Willow saw that Spike's hands were clenched around the arms of the chair he sat in. His eyes were full of fire.

Slipping off the bed, Willow walked over to him and dropped to her knees. "Ready to join the fun, lover?"

"I think I've had enough watching," he said calmly, then grabbed Willow and yanked her over his shoulder as he rose to his feet. She began to laugh, then whimpered in pleasure as he smacked her sore bottom while carrying her to the bed.

Dumping Willow next to Buffy, Spike quickly shucked his jeans, releasing his rampaging cock. All three girls looked at him lustily.

"So, who gets it first?" he asked, grinning.

"Cordy," Willow said generously. "Buffy and I get it often enough."

"That okay with you?" Spike asked Cordelia. The cheerleader licked her dry lips as her eyes fastened on a real live cock for the first time in months, and nodded.

Sinking onto the bed next to Cordelia, Spike leaned down and kissed her gently as his hands roamed over her breasts and stomach.

"Did whipping my Willow make you horny?" he asked against her lips.

"Uh huh," she moaned, arching into the hand that cupped her breast and reaching up to grab Spike's arms, pulling him down onto her.

Willow curled up next to Buffy and casually slipped her hand between the Slayer's thighs as both watched Spike and Cordelia.

As he moved over the limber cheerleader, Spike moved his mouth down to her full breasts. He began to suck and nibble at her tender flesh as her legs parted for his body to slide between.

Thrusting his cock against her wet pussy, Spike latched onto one of her nipples and sucked hard. Cordelia groaned and ran her hands into his hair, holding him to her breast.

"Ready?" he murmured.

Thrashing her head on the pillow as her pussy throbbed in hunger, Cordelia whimpered, "Fuck, yes..."

Sliding up her damp body, Spike lifted her hips, squeezing her ass, and thrust into her tight vagina. Cordelia yelped and wrapped her legs and arms around him as he filled her long-neglected pussy.

"Soooo cold," she moaned, meeting his hard thrusts and digging her fingers into his cool skin. Grunting, Spike thrust faster, driving his cock into her. Her muscles clenched around him as she ground her clit against his pubic bone.

Bouncing on the bed, Cordelia began to keen in pleasure. "Oh fuck...I'm coming...again..." Shuddering, she clenched herself around Spike and came, soaking his churning cock.

Groaning, Spike let himself go, his cock jerking as he splashed his semen deep inside her grasping pussy.

Panting and whimpering in satisfaction, Cordelia let her limbs fall limply to the bed and blinked the sweat from her eyes. Spike rolled to her side and smiled.

"Like that?"

"Oh my," she murmured, her eyes wide. Rolling her head towards Willow, she sighed, "Oh, Willow, you are so damn lucky."

Willow grinned as she fingered Buffy's twitching clit. "Don't I know it."

"Watch how fast he gets it up again," Buffy gasped as her hips wriggled, trying to get more pressure from Willow's fingers.

"Maybe I can help," Cordelia said with a smile, her energy returning. Rolling onto her side, she placed a hand on Spike's chest and pushed him onto his back. Her hand slid down until she found his limp cock. She began to caress it, fingering the sensitive tip and eliciting a groan from Spike. "I never realized it would be so cold," she murmured. "I like it."

"It's like sucking a popsicle," Willow said mischievously as heat swelled between her own legs and she squirmed.

Moving down the bed, Cordelia began to run her tongue along Spike's twitching cock, then slipped his balls between her lips. His cock began to expand in her caressing hand and she squeezed gently. Her lips traveled back up the length of his staff, then engulfed the tip.

Spike groaned and thrust his hips up.

Buffy began to thrash under Willow's fingers, whimpering, "Will, let me suck you."

Scrambling up the bed, Willow straddled Buffy's shoulders and lowered her dripping pussy to her friend's mouth. Whimpering as Buffy began to suck and lick the swollen flesh, the redhead stretched out and buried her face between the Slayer's thighs, thrusting her tongue into her grasping pussy.

Cordelia took Spike's cock in her mouth whole and sucked hungrily, then pulled her mouth back as he reached full erection. Cradling his balls in one hand, she pumped his cock with the other as she licked the tip, cleaning him of their combined juices.

As Buffy shuddered into another orgasm, she clamped her teeth around Willow's sensitive clit, making her scream in pleasure. Thrusting down hard onto Buffy's face, Willow came, her body thrashing out of control.

As they both moaned and licked swollen flesh, their trembling bodies slid apart. Both girls lay panting, eyes closed as they fought to regain control.

Cordelia relaxed her throat and slid her lips down Spike's cock until she touched the base. She repeated the motion, licking as she went. With a grunt, he grabbed her hair and pressed her down as he came, filling her mouth to overflowing. Gasping and swallowing, Cordelia pulled back. Sitting up, she licked her lips clean and grinned down at him. He was still half-hard.

"I like it," she said again, her fingers dancing across his cock.

Buffy and Willow rose to their knees, their arms around each other's waists. Both were rosy and sweaty and still trembling.

"Who's next?" Buffy asked, dry mouthed.

Cordelia was the first to speak as her fingers wrapped around Spike's hardening cock. "Well, I for one would like to see Willow get fucked in the ass."

"Oh, yeah, me too," Buffy chimed in.

In response, Willow grabbed her purse off the nightstand and pulled out a tube of Vaseline and tossed it to Spike.

"Sounds good to me," Spike murmured, rising to his feet and stretching. "On your hands and knees, luv," he directed Willow as he walked to the end of the bed, gently pumping his cock to full erection.

Eagerly Willow scrambled over Buffy and got on her hands and knees near the end of the bed, burying her face in the bedding, then turning her head to the side so she could breathe.

Panting in anticipation, she wiggled her ass in the air.

"Keep still," Spike ordered as he spread lubrication on his cock. Willow continued to wiggle, moaning as lust flared anew, sending moisture leaking down her legs. "Cordelia...?"

Moving down the bed, Cordelia grabbed her bag and pulled out a black paddle. Kneeling next to the redhead, she wrapped one arm around the girl's waist, then brought the paddle down hard on her striped ass.

Willow yelped at the pain and tried to squirm away.

"Spike told you to stay still," Cordelia said sharply.

"It hurts," Willow whined.

"And it will hurt more if you don't stay still." The cheerleader smacked her other cheek, sending it jiggling. Tears leaked from Willow's closed eyes and her legs slid apart.

"Horny bitch," Cordelia teased, and hit her again, across the thighs. Willow moaned as lust roared through her and forced herself to remain still.

"Thank you, Cordelia," Spike murmured. As the cheerleader slid up the bed and into Buffy's arms to kiss, Spike took a hold of Willow's glowing ass, causing her to whimper in pain, and pulled her back against his pelvis.

Rubbing his hard cock between her legs, he made her moan in pleasure, then lowered her slightly. Aiming his cock, he thrust the head inside her ass.

Buffy and Cordelia stopped their kissing and crawled down the bed, one on either side of Willow, to watch.

Growling lustily, Spike thrust fully into Willow until his balls slapped against her pussy.

"Spike," she cried in a guttural voice. "Hard..."

Holding tightly to her ass, knowing the pain was arousing her further, Spike began to saw quickly in her tight channel, his eyes glazing over as her muscles clamped around his cock.

With each thrust, Willow groaned at the pain/pleasure combination and shoved herself back against him, slapping her hot, sore bottom against his cold pelvis.

"Wow...she's so little," Cordelia said.

"Your ass gets used to it. You've never...?" Buffy replied, conversationally.

"No...my sexual encounters tend to be ten minutes in the back seat of a car," the cheerleader said ruefully. "I can see why a guy would like it though."

"Yeah, much tighter."

"Can she come with him in her ass?"

"Don't know." Buffy glanced at Willow's red, screwed up face and panting mouth. "Wanna help her?"

Cordelia grinned and nodded, then lay down, reaching her hand up to find Willow's slippery clit. The redhead whimpered in response and twisted against the pleasuring fingers.

Buffy reached for Willow's swaying breasts and began to tweak her pebbled nipples.

"Gonna...gonna...come," Willow whimpered, panting harshly and thrusting against Cordelia's nimble fingers. "Oh...Spike...come...come with...oooooh."

As her orgasm crashed over her, Willow yelled into the bedding and slammed her hips backwards, taking Spike's cock as deep as it would go into her sore ass.

Collapsing, sobbing in pleasure, Willow felt Spike pull free of her bottom.

"Roll her over," he grunted. Buffy and Cordelia quickly flipped Willow onto her back and her legs sprawled wide.

Grabbing Willow's ass, Spike lifted her off the bed and impaled her on his cock with a hard stab. With a long growl, he came, pistoning his cock inside her quaking pussy.

Pulling his softening cock out, he dropped her onto the bed and slumped to his knees.

Everyone lay quiet for a few minutes, recovering slowly.

Knowing she was next, Buffy idly fingered her swollen clit.

Rousing herself, Willow forced herself onto her feet. She swayed for a second then headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going, luv?" Spike asked.

"Shower...big shower...company?"

Spike glanced up at the other two girls who reclined on the bed and grinned. "It's a huge shower."

Buffy jumped off the bed and followed Willow. "I'm there."

Cordelia rose languidly and stretched, sending her breasts swaying, then reached down and helped Spike to his feet. His eyes were fixed on her breasts.

"Anyone ever use your tits to get off?"

She flushed. "No."

He grinned and tugged her into the bathroom.

Willow had turned on the water and the room was already steamy. The shower was huge, easily room for four, with two shower heads, one at each end. Buffy and Willow stood beneath one spray, kissing and caressing each other.

"Why would the no-tell motel have such a huge shower?" Cordelia asked innocently as she climbed beneath the spray.

"For this reason, pet," Spike said, following her in, then explained further by grabbing her ass and grinding her against his erection as his mouth fastened on her neck, sucking and licking.

"Ooh," Cordelia responded, wrapping her arms around his waist and sliding her hands over his hard ass.

"Hey, no fair, my turn," Buffy whined.

Turning his head, Spike saw a pouting Slayer fingering the whip mark across Willow's breasts. Releasing Cordelia, he turned and pulled Buffy into his arms.

"Do you want foreplay, Slayer?" he asked, cupping her ass and rubbing his cock against her stomach.

"I've had an hour of foreplay," she growled.

Grabbing one slender leg, he lifted it until the foot wrapped around his neck, then shoved her against the back wall of the shower. Buffy whimpered and licked her lips.

"Fuck me," she begged.

His fingers digging into her ass, Spike lifted her and impaled her on his cock. Buffy grabbed his shoulders and began to move on him, grinding against him. Spike thrust hard and fast, watching the lust play across the Slayer's face.

Cordelia slipped past the fucking couple and embraced Willow. They kissed tenderly, tongues sliding between swollen lips and touching. Then Cordelia slid to her knees and spread Willow's legs.

Whimpering in anticipation, Willow leaned against the wall and wrapped her fingers into Cordelia's wet hair. The cheerleader began by running her tongue delicately across the whip marks on Willow's thighs and stomach, then slid her tongue around the girl's belly button.

Willow moaned. "Cordy..."

"Do you want me to make you come, Willow?"

"God yes," the redhead groaned.

Grinning, Cordelia pressed her face between the trembling legs and ran her tongue over the wet flesh. Finding the erect nubbin, she began to tease it with little flicks of her tongue, until Willow began to beg. Cordelia fastened her lips around the redhead's clit and sucked hard.

Feeling the tension inside her about to explode, Buffy leapt and wrapped her other leg around Spike's waist, grinding her sore clit against him. With a yell of pleasure, she came, pumping hard on his cock.

Breathless and shuddering, she began to slip down, her legs lowering to the shower floor. Spike pulled his throbbing cock from her and watched her slide bonelessly to the floor.

"Wanna see you come," she gasped.

Crying out in satisfaction, Willow bucked against Cordelia's mouth as she came, drenching the cheerleader's face. Cordelia pulled back and Willow slumped to the floor, her whole body trembling in release.

Turning, Cordelia saw Buffy sliding to the floor as well and looked up at Spike's marble hard cock.

Spike turned and found Cordelia on her knees in front of him, cupping her breasts. Grinning, Spike squatted slightly and thrust his turgid cock into the channel between her breasts.

Moaning at the new sensations, Cordelia rubbed her breasts on his slippery cock as he thrust quickly.

Regaining their senses, Buffy and Willow moved to kneel next to Cordelia, hungrily watching Spike fuck her tits.

Groaning, Spike pulled back and wrapped his hand around his painful cock. Jerking it twice, he began to come, shooting his semen onto all three of their upturned, eager faces.

Somehow they managed to get out of the shower and dry off without collapsing until they reached the bed. Spike crawled into the middle and the three girls fell onto the bed around him, breathless, their bodies gleaming from the warmth of the shower and several orgasms apiece.

Being the Slayer, Buffy was the first to recover. Curled up next to Willow who lay on her stomach, Buffy slid her hand down her friend's back and gently caressed the bruises and welts.

Willow whimpered and began to press against Buffy's fingers.

At the sound, Cordelia, who lay on the other side of Spike, opened her eyes and languidly began to lick one of his nipples. Spike responded by running his hand over her back to squeeze her bottom.

Buffy straddled Willow's thighs and leaned down to place kisses on her bruises, then ran her tongue up the redhead's spine, sending shivers through her.

Willow shifted slightly and reached for Spike's cock. As Cordelia sucked and nibbled at his chest, his cock began to stir. At his lover's touch, it hardened swiftly. Moaning as Buffy's mouth fastened on the nape of her neck, Willow kissed Spike's stomach, then slid her mouth down over his cock.

Spike's fingers slid between Cordelia's legs and twiddled her puffy clit, making her groan in pleasure. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up and she scrambled over his chest. Grabbing the headboard, Cordelia lowered her hot pussy to his mouth. She gasped as his cold tongue snaked out and lapped her nether lips.

Buffy moved off of Willow and the redhead turned so that she had a better angle at Spike's cock. Rising to her hands and knees, she slid the tip inside, sucking hard and flicking him with her tongue.

Crouching between Willow's legs, Buffy bent down and ran her tongue over her anus, then thrust it inside.

Whimpering, Willow slid her mouth down to the base of Spike's cock, then began to bob her head quickly as his cock surged.

Gripping Cordelia's hips, Spike dragged his tongue up her pussy and around her clit, then back down. Cordelia moaned and squirmed on his face as her pleasure built.

Pulling her tongue out of Willow's tight back passage, Buffy slid it along her dripping pussy and fastened her lips around her sore clit. Willow whimpered around Spike's cock and thrust her ass back against Buffy's face as the tension grew between her legs.

Bouncing on Spike's face as he sucked and licked her clit, Cordelia dug her fingers into the headboard and groaned as she came, a long, drawn out orgasm, that left her shuddering and collapsing in release. Spike rolled her shaking body off him and raised himself on his elbows to watch Willow deepthroating him.

Lust washed over him and he groaned.

As she sucked Willow's clit, making the girl wriggle and thrust, Buffy slipped her fingers between the red curls and plunged them into her grasping pussy.

Yelling around Spike's cock, Willow came in great shudders, smashing her ass against Buffy's face. Lifting her head and releasing Spike's cock, she fell onto her side, trembling and whimpering.

Eyes gleaming with lust, Buffy scrambled over Willow and straddled Spike's thighs. Taking his throbbing cock in her hand, she lowered herself onto him, moaning as he filled her wet pussy.

Reaching up, Spike grabbed her breasts, pulling on the erect nipples. Buffy bounced hard, slamming onto his cock as her pleasure swelled. Sliding his hand down her slick body, Spike twisted his fingers over her clit, making her hiss and surge against him.

Leaning down, Buffy smashed her mouth over his, thrusting her tongue inside as her hips rose and fell. Spike returned her kiss, delving deeply into her mouth as his hips thrust against her.

Panting, Buffy pulled back and stared at him with glazed eyes. Her body grew wet with perspiration as they pounded together.

Finally, the tension exploded in her pussy and Buffy screamed, shuddering and twisting on his churning cock. Grabbing her ass, Spike arched up and spilled himself inside her with a deep growl of pleasure.

Sprawling on top of him, weak from release, Buffy closed her eyes, a big smile on her face.

Reaching out on either side of him, Spike dragged Willow and Cordelia's limp, happy bodies against him. They all lay silent in an exhausted haze of pleasure.

End


End file.
